clash_of_clansfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escudos de Clan
"Líderes y Co-Líderes tienen la habilidad de crear una insignia personalizada que represente su clan de distinta manera." ---- ---- *'General' **Cada Clan tiene una insignia auténtica para presumir y representar a su clan. ** El diseño de la insignia de un clan lo decide el jugador que creó el clan. Posteriormente, la insignia puede ser cambiada por cualquier jugador cuyo rango sea co-líder o líder. ---- *'Editando la Insignia del Clan' **Al hacer una insignia para simbolizar el clan, hay 80 patrones de primer plano y 13 colores de fondo para elegir. Teóricamente, esto significa que hay un total de 1,040 diseños de distintivos de clanes distintos. Sin embargo, en la práctica, este número es menor, por las siguientes razones: ***El patrón de arco iris llena todo el espacio en la insignia del clan, lo que significa que cambiar el color de fondo no hace ninguna diferencia si se usa el patrón de arco iris. En consecuencia este número a 1.028; *** Además, algunos patrones con un solo color comparten este color con un color de fondo particular. Efectivamente, esto significa que si se eligen estos dos patrones y el color de fondo, no es diferente de tener simplemente en el patrón de primer plano. Esto disminuyó el número de insignias de clan distintas a 1.020. ** Todos los patrones y colores de fondo están disponibles para elegir cuando se crea el clan. ** La insignia de la frontera del clan depende del nivel. La frontera cambia a medida que un clan sube de nivel. Estas fronteras se basan en las insignias Trofeos de Liga. ** Al elegir el diseño de la insignia, puedes ver vistas previas de la Insignia del Clan como se ve por sí misma, como se ve en el Castillo del Clan y en la estatua de la donación. Una vez que se ha finalizado el diseño de la Insignia del Clan de tu Clan, se aplica a estas tres características. ---- *'Clan Banner' **In the 11th October 2017 9.256.4 update, the Clan Banner was added. **The Clan Banner appears at the end of the village's designated Clan Path. Troops that are donated or received will exit or enter through the Clan Path. ---- *'Clan Donation Statue' **Once the player has received troops from other clan members, they go into the Clan Castle. These troops can be used for attacking in the Home Village, but can only be used once. **The Statue itself, and thus the reinforcements, appear whenever the player drops the Clan Castle reinforcements directly on the battlefield or uses a Siege Machine to drop the reinforcements further into the base. These troops appear from this Clan Donation Statue in the order that they were donated (?). **If the player has no Clan but still has troops inside the Clan Castle, then the Clan Donation Statue appears as a pole with no Clan Badge on it whenever it is used. Clan Donation Statue= |-| Clan Badge Statues= The Clan Donation Statue is only a mocked up version of what would be seen in-game. ---- Categoría:Miscelánea